


爱是恒久忍耐

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	爱是恒久忍耐

金俊勉很多时候都在劝自己，我是beta，我是心平气和热爱和平的beta，我不能跟那群动辄翻天的小崽子一般见识，作为一查欧的队长，我要爱他们，我要关心他们呵护他们，我不能对他们发脾气，即便他们有错，我也要耐心劝说引导——

才不要好吗！去他的耐心劝说呵护引导！老子今儿不扒了你俩的皮我金守护就改名金暴力！！！

 

事情得从几个小时前说起。

几个小时前的金钟大还是兢兢业业努力工作的一查欧的主唱大人，几个小时后的金钟大就成了被发情困扰浑身软成一滩烂泥的牛奶巧克力omega。

仔细算算，这几天并不是金钟大的发情期，他的发情期最快应该是一周后，为什么突然提前呢？这恐怕要怪罪于那个蔓越莓吐司味道的alpha——边伯贤。

要不是这家伙没事找事嘲笑朴灿烈的橘子汽水太少女，两个幼稚鬼互相释放信息素非得逼其中一个跪下叫爸爸，金钟大也不至于发情期提前，都暻秀也不至于进门就晕过去。

一时间场面鸡飞狗跳，边伯贤抱着软脚虾似的金钟大，朴灿烈抱着不省人事的都暻秀，幼稚鬼们面面相觑彻底傻眼了。多亏跟在后面进门的金珉锡是位头脑冷静的beta，先一人给一脚勒令二位alpha立刻马上收起信息素，再有条不紊指挥朴灿烈带着他的omega去医院就诊，期间去了电话给经纪人哥哥和队长大人，一切准备就绪之时，金珉锡的袖子突然被扯住，回头就看见一张可怜兮兮的面包脸。

“Chennie怎么办？”

“……你是他的alpha我是他的alpha？！自行解决！”

就这样，金珉锡扬长而去，留下了手足无措的边伯贤和哼哼唧唧的金钟大。

看一眼怀里浑身发热的omega，边伯贤抽抽鼻子，试图从空气中各路混杂的味道里分辨他和金钟大的味道，很好认，那个有着奶香的甜甜苦苦味道属于他的omega，而带着酸甜气息与小麦香气的味道则是跟随他不久的alpha信息素。指尖撩开怀中人的额发，指腹沿着眉梢脸颊细细抚过，肌肤相贴的每一寸都好热，热度传染给他，害得喉咙都发干。

边伯贤悄声问道：“很难受？”

金钟大双眼紧闭缓缓点头，倏地，眼帘抬起，上目线湿漉漉望过来：“不带我去医院吗？”

边伯贤脑子里嗡的一声。

这算什么？难道是在暗示他可以标记？还是只是单纯寻求帮助？

一时间心中拿不定主意，回答便迟疑。

难得看见他的alpha犹豫不决，没有平日果断机灵的模样，金钟大有好气又好笑，一边挣扎着要站起来，一边气息不稳的说道：“又不带我去医院，又不给我抑制剂，你个混球是想害死我……”

边伯贤慌了，连带行动都变得鲁莽，手上力气控制不住拽倒了金钟大，他伏在omega上方，因为体内不断聚拢的热意，能言善辩的本事顷刻间四散逃窜。

“我没有，我就是、我……我不知道要做什么……”

迟早要被这个混球气死！

金钟大无力的挥了挥手，实在懒得与这家伙说明——好吧，也有自己难以启齿的原因。虽说同边伯贤确定恋爱关系已经有一段时间，然而工作繁忙，加之他那点心高气傲，便怎都拉不下脸要求边伯贤标记他，以致在确定恋爱关系之后还在使用抑制剂，几个队友私底下探他口风，得知情况后很是惊讶，纷纷嘲笑他和边伯贤不如出家做和尚好了。

不是啊，标记这种事难道不应该由alpha主动提出吗？看看他们忙内，看看朴灿烈，哪个不是提到标记就两眼放精光跟三天没吃肉的饿狼似的，再看看边伯贤，似乎对这类事情完全没有准备，好像还是从前尚未分化的边伯贤。偶尔也会暗示对方，诸如假装抱怨那几个家伙太喜欢当众放闪光弹，宿舍里乱七八糟的味道熏得他脑仁疼，等等等等，然而边伯贤不是抠抠脸颊好半天回一个“哦”字就是和他一起嫌弃。

金钟大非常火大。

“要么拿抑制剂给我，要么送我去医院，动作麻利。”

边伯贤仍是那副呆呆懵懵的样子，手足无措看着金钟大，金钟大被他看得不耐烦，抬手就是一巴掌挥向这家伙的后脑勺，奈何全身软绵绵，停在后脑勺的手反而像调情，撩起几缕茶色发丝。

手臂堪堪落下之时，突然有股力量接住他，手腕被他的alpha紧握，手腕内侧被仔细摩挲，拇指关节上的黑色小痣就在金钟大视野内晃来晃去。

“我……我可以标记Chennie吗？”

想吐槽这家伙说的都是什么废话，想反问这人你难道是白痴，然而千言万语终化作了一声叹息，脸颊贴着那家伙的手掌猫一般蹭着，金钟大幽幽说道：“你终于变聪明一点，笨蛋边伯贤……”

 

是因为爱的缘故吗？所以勇气尽失变得胆小懦弱。

怎么会不明白那个人的暗示。对于alpha与omega来说，最敏感不过信息素，当讨论代表信息素的味道时，他们非常明白议题真正要表达的是alpha与omega的标记，alpha与omega味道的相融程度。

像他们忙内，提到味道总会很骄傲，摇头晃脑说自己和艺兴哥的味道非常契合呢，尤其标记之后，味道越来越像彼此。再说说那个同龄的alpha，连喜欢的饮料都选择摩卡咖啡，说什么就算一甜一苦也是全世界最配。

有着这样的先例，边伯贤作为后车之覆应该有十足十的信心，应该学前辈们二话不说扒了裤子标记，让他的Chennie心甘情愿折服于他，如果再造出一个可爱的宝宝便再好不过了——注意，这里说的是应该，也就是说，这一切全部建立在假设之上，一旦对上金钟大那双眼睛，一旦闻见金钟大醇厚的牛奶巧克力味道，他就不自觉落荒而逃。

边伯贤觉得老天爷在玩儿他，不管恋爱还是标记都先要给出一番假设。

一定是明亮双眼中透露的狡黠害他心虚，一定是甜美的信息素害他腿软。

其实啊，边伯贤也在等那个最合适的机会，或许是花前月下，或许是你侬我侬，然而现实毫不给他留情面，赤裸裸丢给他三个字：想，太，多。

如今机会猝不及防的来临，再假装傻瓜假装听不懂真就生而为alpha对不起了！

 

边伯贤抱着软绵绵的金钟大小心放在床上，转身去取润滑剂，金钟大却以为这家伙要临阵脱逃，扯住边伯贤的袖子猛地坐起来，本来就是憋着的一股力气，力气散去又软绵绵瘫倒了，好在这回摔在边伯贤身上，可他的alpha却脚下不稳滑倒了，撞疼后脑勺疼得呲牙咧嘴。

脑袋埋在边伯贤颈窝处，情热缘故，本应责怪的语气听上去像极撒娇：“你又要逃吗……”

“我只是去拿润滑剂。”

一声嗤笑传来，鼻间呼出的热气喷在颈侧，毛茸茸的脑袋也蹭着那一处肌肤，边伯贤感到后颈一阵酥麻，紧接着就闻见蔓越莓吐司的味道。

“笨蛋边伯贤……”

还想继续解释发情的omega并不需要润滑剂，想多骂这家伙几句笨蛋，可是到嘴边的只有一声声急喘。金钟大干脆放弃言语表达，握住边伯贤的手引去身体后方，握住那几根漂亮的修长手指从内裤边沿钻进去。

入手即使一片湿热。

“你认为还有必要吗？笨蛋……”

听着似撒娇似埋怨的话语，边伯贤认为自己的确是个笨蛋，全宇宙最笨的笨蛋。他抚着金钟大的后颈，那处有一个小小的软软的鼓包，那里正是omega的腺体所在，牛奶巧克力的味道从那里散发，那里隐藏着会令omega失控的根源。指尖放在鼻子下嗅了嗅，甜美味道肆无忌惮涌进脑子，是举着刀枪的士兵，是张牙舞爪的恶魔，奔跑着，呼啸着，占据名为边伯贤的高地。脑子里嗡嗡作响，alpha的信息素爆炸了。

 

几乎野兽一般撕开身下人的衣服，野兽一般啃咬着那片白皙胸膛，很快，白净肌肤浮现几个坑坑洼洼的牙印，边伯贤又换上舌尖舔舐，唾液腺涌出的口水濡湿肌肤，留下几道亮晶晶的痕迹，omega的身体不停发着抖打着颤，但凡舌尖走过的地方均泛起了红色，再融合原生的白，金钟大整个人变成一朵可爱的粉色樱花。

边伯贤直起身体，痴痴望着身下他的omega，某种并非生理机能散发的热占据他全身，必须得做点什么好发发热，不然脑子也要被烧坏。他扯下内裤，早已勃起流水的家伙在他眼前细微跳动着，手指轻轻拨开一边臀肉，omega最隐蔽之处暴露于眼前，生理机能驱使，那处已然张开一丝缝隙，透明黏腻的液体正慢慢外溢。

天，早就该这样做。

他凑过去吻住他的omega，含混不清的说：“我可以开始了吗？”

他的omega捧着他的脸颊，满脸潮红满目柔情：“你当然可以开始了……”

手掌传递来的温度烧红指尖不经意触碰到的耳朵，掌心的汗湿黏黏，隐隐带着牛奶巧克力的味道。看着这样的金钟大，嗅着这样的金钟大，边伯贤垂下眼帘嗫嚅道：“我不是故意逃避的，这种事情要你情我愿才行，我不想强迫你……”

汗湿的手掌轻轻拍着他的蝴蝶骨，一下一下，震动透过骨头坠入心房，那颗剧烈跳动的东西敲击胸骨，扑通扑通的，惹人心烦。

还说我是狡猾的家伙，明明你才是，就那样、那样动一下都害我心跳不止。

“所以说你是笨蛋，你是我的alpha这一点还不够你明白？”

你是我的边伯贤，所以你对我做什么我都不会有意见，谁让你是我的边伯贤呢。当然，这些话金钟大选择咽回肚子，他可不想看这家伙尾巴翘上天。

alpha像只兴奋过头的柯基，手脚并用缠紧他的omega，嘴巴里叽里咕噜，金钟大听了好半天才听清，等他听清时顿觉后悔——就知道安慰这家伙的下场肯定不好过。

边伯贤说：“呜呜呜……Chennie你太好了……你真是、太好了……我可以射到你怀孕吗？”

“……呀臭流氓！”

 

于唇齿间渡来渡去的口水混了alpha与omega的味道，尝起来好像涂满巧克力酱的吐司片，小麦香气夹杂浓郁可可，咂咂嘴，一片不够吃还想再来一片。

这样想着边伯贤张开五指迷恋的抚摸金钟大的身体，身下这具身体一丝不挂，喉结难耐的上下滑动，胸口亦急促起伏，乳尖因为情动而挺立，他张嘴含住，舔舐冰淇淋一般绕着乳尖打转，嘴巴离开时，唾液连成细丝挂在唇瓣与乳尖，手指挑断它们又抹在金钟大的嘴巴上，omega条件反射含住他的手指，猫咪嘴轻轻嘟起，可爱的想狠狠咬一口。

边伯贤叹息道：“发情的Chennie好可爱呢……”

说罢，握住自己的家伙和对方的性器官来回揉搓着，两根硬到发疼的家伙相互碰触，分不清混在一起的体液谁占据了更多，只知道混在一起的信息素味道有多甜美。

边伯贤吞咽着口水，脑子里一再劝说自己要多点耐心不可以把他的Chennie弄疼弄伤，然而金钟大突然握住他的手加快抚慰动作，又撒娇一般抱怨：“好热……伯贤……别玩了……”

“不行，不扩张充分你会受伤的。”

虽然这样劝说了，虽然他的Chennie也不得不乖乖听话了，但是发情的困扰始终不离左右，以致行为渐渐不受控制。金钟大抬起腿用膝盖内侧缓慢摩挲边伯贤的腰部，皮肤擦过发出轻微的沙沙声音，酥痒之感随着血液跑遍全身，更别说一声声急促喘息，喘息间有尾音拐来拐去的称呼。

“伯贤……伯贤……难受……”

妈的，真是要他命。

边伯贤俯下身含住omega的性器官，与此同时指尖顶进后穴。omega的身体已经准备好了，自动分泌的体液为扩张省去不少麻烦，又因为缓慢抽插而加快体液分泌速度，整个肉道内部湿漉漉的，直引得人想狠狠侵犯。

边伯贤来回转动手指或弓起指关节撑开层层叠叠软肉，嘴上也不放松，一吞一吐嘬吸阴茎前端。在金钟大之前，他没有给任何人做过这种事，但遇上金钟大，他好像无师自通，非常懂得该如何取悦他的omega，要用舌尖顶弄铃口，要用嘴唇包裹敏感的冠状沟，最后由下至上直直舔过阴茎底部的肉筋，那样，他可爱的Chennie就会发出小猫叫似的呻吟。

“唔……啊啊……”

被这般温柔伺候，金钟大的脑子彻底不会转了，也干脆放弃了，放任这具身体由边伯贤来操纵，最好能乖乖听那家伙的话，只要是那家伙靠近，后面就汩汩不断流水，身体内部的巢穴就乖乖打开，迎接热烫精液浇灌。

脑海中百分之一的淫乱恶魔在此刻暴涨至百分之百——

金钟大伸手扣紧alpha的后脑，手指穿过茶色发丝胡乱摩挲，内壁夹紧放松放松夹紧，勾引那几根手指再进去些，越深越好。他的alpha自是懂得他的用意，修长手指向深处探索，指腹按在深处的凸起缓缓揉按，含着阴茎的口腔更是猛地收缩，快感从尾椎一跃而起，于脑中炸成烟花。

“要……要射了……啊……”

就在濒临爆发之际，边伯贤突然松开嘴抽出手指，笑吟吟望着金钟大，他的omega得不到释放自然委屈的很，生理性泪水很快溢满眼眶，两包委屈巴巴的眼泪转来转去，边伯贤一点不心疼，反而喜欢得紧。

“很急吗？别急啊，我们得一起射出来才行……”他笑嘻嘻凑过去想把那张猫咪嘴咬得更肿一些，猫咪嘴的主人真的好生气，气呼呼刨开他的脑袋，两手捂紧嘴巴就是不给他亲。

既然如此……

边伯贤扶着已经硬到发疼的家伙一点一点刺入后穴，从他进去开始，金钟大两只手就无力的跌落在身侧，alpha很会看时机，趁机含住omega的嘴唇将后面所有呻吟咽进肚子。

直到整根都埋在金钟大身体内部，后穴入口已然被撑得失去弹性，周围一圈褶皱平展，嫩红色薄薄一层。边伯贤仰头叹息——真的，早就该这么做，他的omega太棒了，那张小嘴紧紧咬住他的家伙，湿滑的内壁竟然还会蠕动，咬着粗大壮硕的家伙往里吞。指腹抚着金钟大半张的嘴唇，他悄悄想，如果他的Chennie为他口交是不是也会这样，努力吞咽肉棒，用喉部软肉磨蹭硬胀龟头，用紧窄的咽喉吞下他射进去的白汁。

这样幻想着，一边缓慢且钝重挺腰操干omega的后穴，进出搅弄间，汁水四溢濡湿腿根，空气里皆是香甜醇厚的牛奶巧克力味道，边伯贤被他最喜欢的味道迷了心智，腰上力气逐渐加大，胯骨拍红了臀肉，囊袋与臀肉互相剧烈冲撞着，生生撞出一波一波浪花。

从很久以前开始，边伯贤就很喜欢金钟大的屁股，又翘又圆，摸上去手感非常好，如今负距离接触，心里升腾无数肮脏小念头。他把omega翻过去背对他，耸动的蝴蝶骨与凹陷弧度极为优美的腰肢毫无保留呈现眼前，而视野内最近的正是两瓣挺翘臀肉。他后退些，再猛地向前撞，啪一声，脆响立刻灌入耳朵，又因为他大幅度操进去的动作，内壁突然绞紧，身下人更是蜷缩成一团，无助的呜咽着。

“Chennie啊……”边伯贤心满意足，“我的Chennie太棒了，咬得我好紧，”他弯下腰紧贴对方汗湿后背，手指分开金钟大紧握的拳头，与之十指相扣，“Chennie……我说Chennie……”

omega承受不了alpha疯了一般的顶弄操干，身形都不稳，晃晃悠悠要摔倒似的，他的alpha从后面搂住他把他向后脱了几公分，不过短短几公分，体内的大家伙竟生生破开了什么，内壁深处又酸又痒的，体液像关不住的水龙头蓄满内壁，因为进出动作而四处飞溅，又因为大力操干被捣成白浆，淫乱的挂在后穴入口。

“啊……啊啊……唔……肚子好难受……”

早在将金钟大往自己方向拖拽时，边伯贤就感觉到龟头似乎冲破什么，alpha的本能告诉他那是omega最隐秘器官的入口，一旦破开那处，金钟大就真的成为他的omega了，为他生儿育女的omega。

他边伯贤要的就是这些，他要金钟大真正属于他，不再是口头承诺，身体力行属于他。

手掌轻轻揉按身下人的小腹，他贴在金钟大耳边悄声细语说道：“因为进去Chennie的生殖腔了……Chennie，把它打开吧……”

金钟大回头看向身后的alpha，他的alpha也在看他，下垂眼满含温柔笑意，下垂眼中也满是自己的倒影，他的alpha眼中只有他，太好了。

他仰起脖子向后靠在边伯贤怀里，两腿大大张开，形成小孩子把尿一般的姿势任由alpha托起他的双腿用硬胀家伙操开底部小口。

可到底头一次经历这种事，害怕alpha到时形成的结会撑破他的肚子，金钟大抿紧嘴唇，低声说：“你会弄疼我吗？”

“怎么会，”身后人一边轻笑一边轻轻拍了拍他的肚子，“这里以后是Chennie给我生宝宝的地方，我们的孩子会在这里长大，我绝对不会弄疼你，向我alpha的身份发誓……”

兴许是边伯贤干着身体的剧烈动作，兴许是边伯贤舔舐耳廓脸颊的舌尖，也有可能是那句“我们的孩子”，金钟大只觉体内有什么暴涨，下面不受控制剧烈收缩，肉道底部的小口却一点点张开，直至能容纳龟头顶入并且死死卡住，他全身力气尽失，瘫在边伯贤怀里抖索着射精。而alpha的结终于打开了。

肉棒根部的结卡在后穴入口位置，严丝合缝，甚至将那一截肉道撑得鼓胀，进入生殖腔的龟头喷出一股接一股精液，悉数留在子宫内部。alpha标记的过程非常非常漫长，那种酸痛酥麻的感觉始终挥之不去，金钟大整个人像泡在水里，汗水沿着下颌线跌落，又沿着胸口小腹没入两人交合之处，那地方一片泥泞，已经有不少精液混着体液从穴口溢出，地毯都湿漉漉。

然而alpha的囊袋还在有节奏的收缩，证明这漫长的标记过程尚未结束。金钟大挣扎着要逃开，他快受不了了，肚子快撑破了……

边伯贤也没好到哪儿去，迟迟不肯恢复的结令他身体好像被火烤，五脏六腑皆是热胀，而他的omega又那样不听话，是真怕这可怕的标记过程弄伤Chennie，他不得不攥紧金钟大双腕，干脆收紧手臂把人紧紧搂在怀里，硬忍着一头汗安慰omega：“嘘……很快就好……别动，越动越难受……”

“唔……边伯贤你个混球……再也不要被你标记了……”

再让他标记他也不敢了，平生最怕惹哭他的猫咪嘴，天知道这人发起火来有多可怕。

话是这样说，却无法凌驾于生理机能之上，当漫长的标记过程结束，仅短短几个小时后，发情的热潮又一次席卷金钟大，恨恨发誓再不要和边伯贤做爱的人食了言，软着手脚委屈巴巴冲边伯贤撒娇，哪里有alpha能忍受发情期的omega主动献身，边伯贤终于对他两位alpha队友表示理解——

牛奶巧克力太好吃了，全世界最好吃！

于是他分开金钟大双腿，再一次挺进那个柔软潮湿且紧致的洞穴。

 

很久很久以后，边家夫夫面对女儿白熙关于从哪里来的问题陷入争执，一个坚持还原真相，一个却说女儿还小不适合知道真相，夫夫俩争执不下，最终，白熙阿爸认输，双手举过头顶认命的说：“好好，我不说，行了吧，我不说是Chennie发情勾引我，行了吧？”

猫咪阿爸——为了区别称呼，白熙阿爸自作主张教白熙如此称呼生下他的人——气不打一处来，倏地就张嘴狠咬白熙阿爸的手臂解恨。

白熙阿爸一边夸张的高声呼痛一边对白熙说：“白熙啊，千万别学你猫咪阿爸的坏脾气——啊啊！疼！不然、没人能受得了！”

除了我，没人可以受得了你时而温柔时而炸毛的“古怪”脾气。

除了我边伯贤。

全世界最喜欢你这股“怪”脾气。

 


End file.
